


Musically Talented

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki is great at playing the piano, and Kirishima thinks he's falling in love with her. However, he just can't seem to express his feelings. (Saeki is a girl in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Talented

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: fluffy Kirishima/fem!Saeki 
> 
> Admin Notes: *Gasp!* Yes! This is great! I’ve always wanted to write about Fem!Saeki! -Admin Hirahara

It was evident from the beginning that Saeki was very good at many musical instruments; the piano being one of her greatest talents. After missions and nearing the evening, sometimes the others could hear her “secretly” playing in an old room that had a grand piano (”secretly” because everyone knew it was Saeki and everyone heard it). It was a great way to soothe her mind from the exhausting day, and it was also nice for the other escorts to relax.

There wasn’t a single person who appreciated it more, though, than Kirishima. He was usually caught standing outside the door, listening in with his eyes closed. It wasn’t just how Saeki played, it was the fact that it was Saeki who was playing. Kind hearted, gentle Saeki, who was perfect in every way (to him, anyways). Kirishima had tried to tell her that she was a lovely pianist, but maybe it was the way he said it that made her not quite get the meaning behind his message.

“You’re really good,” He’d say, and I love hearing your pieces. But Saeki would only smile and thank him in her usual ‘I love everyone’ kind of way. “Play some more for us,” so I can spend longer waiting with you. But Saeki would only laugh and say she didn’t really have that kind of time. “The song is beautiful,” just like you. But Saeki would only push him lightly, giggling at how he could be such a flirt.

In the end, it was impossible. Kirishima knew that the light haired girl wouldn’t understand what he was trying to really say. “Just be direct,” he was encouraged by Kinoshita, once. But he couldn’t. Saeki is the kind of person who loves everyone with a smile on her face, he thought. She wouldn’t return the feelings if she doesn’t know the meaning behind my words. “Or you could reach her by a different method.”

“What do you mean?” Kirishima asked.

“Well, actions tend to speak louder than words, right?” Kinoshita offered. “If words aren’t helping, why don’t you try doing something instead.” It was actually some rather good advice. But what exactly could be done? The azure eyed escort supposed that the best way to communicate his feelings would be to do it in a way that Saeki was interested in. After numerous trials and errors, though, Kirishima concluded he could not play a musical instrument (the horrifying sounds that came from his flute nearly scared the escorts into thinking the place was haunted by a deceased one).

Before he decided that this plan would be an utter failure, Kirishima supposed there was still one thing he hadn’t tried yet. It would be awfully embarrassing if he messed up, so he practiced his plan a lot in his room, behind a closed and locked door. After some time, he figured he was ready to set forth.

—

On one evening Saeki sat at the piano, playing the familiar melody, she could hear someone on the other side of the door. She wasn’t sure if it was someone just passing by or not, so she decided to keep playing. It was only after a few more lines that she realized whoever it had been was singing, deeply and in a low voice, just outside, matching her keys. She thought about stopping, but it was a lovely voice, and she figured it would only last as long as she kept playing. She tried stretching the song out longer than it usually lasted, until it was very obvious she’d repeated the same page three times. When all was done, she sat at the piano for some time, thinking that whoever it was must have left when the song finished.

When she was certain it was quiet, she decided to head out of the piano room. Only she was wrong about the halls being empty. She found Kirishima sitting quietly against the wall, staring straight ahead at the door. She was slightly startled, but realized soon that he had been the one singing outside.

“Kirishima has a great voice!” She praised, smiling in her usual fashion. Kirishima had hoped for a different result.

“It doesn’t make you think of anything else?” He asked, anticipating her to finally realize his feelings. Saeki put a finger to her lips, but her reply was a bit heart shattering.

“You should sing more!” She proclaimed. At this point, Kirishima had one option. It wouldn’t matter how he thought she would reply, because it couldn’t have been worse than how she was currently reacting. He took a deep breath, trying to muster the energy to just… say it.

“Saeki, I love the way you play piano.” But… “But I love all of you too!” There was a bit of awkward staring and silence exchanged.

“Eh? But Kirishima, I love you too!” Saeki smiled. “You, and Rokkaku, and all the other escorts! You’re all very nice to me!” As he suspected, she didn’t get it. Kirishima wanted to say something else - he really did - but he couldn’t think of anything left to say. Actions tend to speak louder than words… He quietly asked Kinoshita to shut up in the back of his mind. But he supposed he could give this hard to salvage event one more go.

With that, he got up from the ground and took a few steps towards Saeki. She, in turn, felt a little threatened and took a few steps back. This continued until the two were in the room, and Saeki felt the piano seat at her legs. She ended up falling back and sitting down, her back just barely touching the piano. With that, Kirishima leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It didn’t last very long, and the taller escort was quickly getting up and looking away. Saeki was completely red in the face.

“I love you, Saeki,” Kirishima stammered, “but more than a friend…” He was about to walk away at that when he felt the shorter put her hand on his chest.

“I see…” she said, through a blush that took over her face. “I… I’m sorry I never understood before…” With that, she smiled and leaned up more, motioning for Kirishima to bend down a little so they could kiss again.

The moment was completely ruined when Kirishima placed both hands at Saeki’s side, only to push down on the piano and make a sound so startling, Saeki leaped forward and crashed straight into the other escort, causing both of them to fall down. The two ended up laughing as they were, both in different shades of pink, enjoying the moment together.


End file.
